FELON episode 3
FELON episode 3 by: bwm117 The black box in his inventory opens up again, letting out a purple light. Allowing the Purple Shadows to talk to him from a very distant place. The one he was talking to was called: "the dark but not evil one". Their skin is called: 'Black Knight', so let's just call him that. Purple Shadows: oh how long it has been. Too long. Where are you now? Black Knight: Oh I'm near the last place. I haven't gone far. I don't really know what I'm doing. I'm delusional right now. Purple Shadows: lol ok then. Have you seen... that red stuff? Black Knight: Nope. Haven't. Anyways, why am I doing this? Why can't you come out and destroy these red things? Can't you use your mind to get rid of them if you can easily control this world we're in? What... even are they? I forgot, if you even told me. Are they just monsters or something more? Purple Shadows: I am out here, in multiple ways. Heheheh. You can not easily get rid of it. I find it... troubling. They... those are... mental abominations. Thou- things that won't cease to exist. Unfortunate for me. Black Knight: Um. Okay let's move on. Where do I need to go now? The Black Knight points the box out and different directions so that Purple Shadows can see and tell him where to go. Purple Shadows tells him to stop and go in that direction. He was talking about the redwood forest (mega taiga). Then the Black Knight leaves the previous location and travels across the rest of the plains and towards the redwood forest. Arriving at the redwood forest, it turns sunset. The trees, plants, and ground darken and the sky turns orange and pink. Beautiful sight. But it's turning night time and you know what that means. Purple Shadows warns the Black Knight that the red is a bit stronger at night which is not supposed to be possible. But it seems that the red infestation kind of follows properties of stereotypical evil beings. But maybe only a couple. The Black Knight approaches a large rectangular bedrock building which is held up by 4 crooked beams made of coal blocks. The building is held up higher than the giant spruce trees. There were a few openings through the building, but they were too small to fit through. The Black Knight takes out the box, opens it, and points it at the building for Purple Shadows to see. He looks through the viewing portal and tells the Black Knight to find a way in. Black Knight: Wait, I have to go in there? Purple Shadows: Yes. There is something important in there that I want you to get. Black Knight: Oh no, something bad is going to happen, isn't it. Purple Shadows: Ha! Well of course there is! A building like that will certainly have something bad inside of it. However, it is something I must certainly warn you about. Black Knight: I'm gonna die again aren't I? Purple Shadows: There is... an entity in there... it's invisible, a bit invidious, and... not entirely existent... maybe. When you enter the building, the entity can hurt you, but it's highly limited. The longer you're in the building, the entity will be able to hurt you more, so be careful. When it hurts you, it inputs something into your body. Like injecting. Black Knight: No! I don't want anything injected into me! Purple Shadows: Not exactly injected. It appears in your inventory. There is a way to remove it. Black Knight: Oh my gosh. Okay I'll just find a way in. A hole big enough is seen fixated away from a corner at the foundation of the building held up in the air. The Black Knight digs up dirt blocks and towers up underneath the hole. He gets into the building and looks around. At first, he looks around and sees different ways to take. This is a bedrock maze. And having a second floor. He wonders around, looking and placing torches, some that would soon disappear after being placed. He notices this soon after his first few torches and starts to panic. He goes through the maze faster. Darkness surrounds him as he keeps going. He gets confused and strays too far from the light. He actually starts to get scared. He looks up and the ceiling is too high too he seen. He places another torch and to no avail, the foggy black darkness covers the ceiling and promotes an ominous and unknown feeling that hits anyone that comes inside the building. Soon enough, something else doesn't feel right. A dark gray shadow can be seen and the Black Knight takes 1 and a half hearts of damage. It felt like a sharp pain; it felt like getting stabbed, but it doesn't feel like stabbing. The Black Knight almost falls to the ground and looks around. He sees nothing. With no success, he runs and tries to retrace his steps. Soon enough, he sees the light from earlier and finds that the hole he entered through was no longer a hole. Bedrock was placed. He's going to be trapped in here, but for how long? The Black Knight panics and gets out his sword and the black box and opens it. Black Knight: Hey! P-purple Shadows! I don't like this. How much longer do I have to be in here? Purple Shadows: Ya know, I thought you would like being in here. You being the 'dark but not evil' one and all that. Black Knight: Stop being stupid! I need you to help me! Purple Shadows: Just stay in there for a few more minutes--it's not that bad! Soon after that conversation, the Black Knight gets damaged again! This time it was blunt force trauma in the right leg. This causes him to fall down onto the floor. He swings his sword in a random direction, hoping to hit something. He fails. He runs through the maze again and finds an opening. He can see outside, but it is too small to crawl through. He is lost and has no idea what to do. But he keeps running. When it starts to get darker, he places a torch. About 3 minutes later, he finds a ladder which was actually close to where he came in at. How convenient. Black Knight climbs the ladder and instead of finding another maze, it looks more like a parkour set. No openings big enough were found. While jumping from blocks to blocks, he remembers that he might get attacked again. He gets out his sword again. He places torches and looks all around. Soon enough, the small gray shadow appears and he tries to swing his sword at it. It was too far and he takes damage again. This time it was 3 and a half hearts. Almost falling down to the first floor, he flees and quickly climbs back down the ladder. He frantically runs anywhere he can. He desperately tries to find an opening. Any opening he can get through. Anything. hat seems like a full minute. He finds a hole in the wall that leads outside, accompanied by a whole bunch of other holes that don't. He climbs through. The hole is slightly too small. It seems like he's stuck. With tons of effort, he manages to get through as fast as possible. He falls out and lands on top of a spruce tree. The fall damage leaves him with 1 heart. He takes a breather for a couple minutes. He was so relieved to escape that place. He opens the black box and instantly starts talking. Black Knight: I'm not staying in there any longer! Now tell me, tell me why I had to go in that hell hole! Purple Shadows: Don't say that >:( Black Knight: I wish you were more freaking serious. I almost died! Purple Shadows: You died multiple times before! Black Knight: That doesn't mean I want to die again! Purple Shadows: Okay fine just look in your inventory. You see that dark gray shadowy stuff? You're going to make that into a tool. Then you can use it against the red stuff without using melee attacks. You don't need anymore of it. You just need it to be contained or else it will scatter like dust... or a gas. Black Knight: Oh okay. That's cool I guess. I'm gonna stay up here until morning though. Purple Shadows: Understood. The Black Knight ate some food to replenish his hunger bar and soon enough, he fell asleep. It not long until the sun rose. He woke up and saw that his health bar was full. He got down from the tree, taking a little bit of fall damage. He remembered what happened last night, so he looks in his inventory. There was 11 dark dray material. He then remembers what Purple Shadows said and came up with an idea. He went to a nearby river and placed down both a crafting table and furnace. He collected a few sand blocks and smelted them. He collected a couple log blocks for extra sticks and wood. He got the hot glass out of the furnace and put it in the crafting table along with 3 sticks. He carefully put 3 of the the gray shadow material on the crafting bench and quickly enclosed it with glass. The 3 sticks connected (because crafting) and went through the glass container still enclosing the gray shadows. He has now crafted a weapon. A stick through a glass container containing a material that is not understood. He didn't know how to use the weapon. He still wanted to try it. He opened the box for Purple Shadows to see. The Black Knight finds a skeleton nearby, hiding from the sunlight underneath a spruce tree. He got close enough for the skeleton to see him. First, he tried pointing the weapon at the skeleton. Nothing happened. The skeleton shot an arrow and missed. Then, the Black Knight tried swinging at the monster. Despite the distance, it worked. The skeleton took damage. He swung again; the skeleton died. Purple Shadows approved. Being amazed, he wanted to kill something else but then he realized he possessed a very unstable and highly breakable weapon. It could be extremely dangerous. Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities